Unexpected Joy
by scandalousalexis
Summary: Thoughts from Olivia and Fitz' POV based on 2X14 (christening episode). What happened following that passionate moment in the electrical closet? Will Olitz' love persevere through the impossible or will their lives be changed forever?
1. Chapter 1 - Christening Day

Unexpected Joy

Please give reviews! If you guys enjoy it so far, then I will continue to upload.

Thanks for reading!

(Reflection and thoughts from christening episode 2X14)

" _I will wait for you Fitz, for as long as you need."_

" _Oh yeah, that. I changed my mind."_

Those words have been playing in my head for the past ten months. In a matter of days, Fitz went from giving everything up for me and telling me to wait for him to leaving me all alone and not talking to me for almost a year. It took me so much time to realize how much I need this man. After suffering through the uncertainty of him living or dying due to the assassination attempt, I am unable to live without him. Knowing he hates me, eats me up inside.

I had no choice, but to let him go. He chose to stop loving me. I haven't slept for the past ten months, considering our last conversation and everything leading up has been on repeat in my head. I constantly ask myself: " _what did I do wrong?", "did I take too much time turning Edison down?", "what caused him to just walk away from us_?" I told Edison that I wanted _painful, devastating, and life-changing love_ and my love with Fitz epitomizes that description. It's like a sad song that you know will make you sad, yet you listen anyways. I've returned to swimming, like I used to in High School. It doesn't clear my mind, but it gets me to focus on one goal: stay in line.

Cyrus and James' daughter, Ella, is being christened today and seeing as Fitz and I are the God parents, I have to face him. After ten long months of missing his smile, laugh, kisses, and scent, today is the day I see him in person, not on the news or from the White House podium, in the flesh.

I take several hours to decide on what to wear and how to wear my hair. Many people speculate that the formidable Olivia Pope does not care of other people's opinions, but I do, Fitz' more than anyone's. After several unnecessary outfit changes, I put on a white dress that falls just above my knees and a white half jacket to accompany it. I ended up straightening my hair to where it perfectly frames my face.

Finally, it is time to head to the church. Of course, I'm fashionably late and everyone is already socializing when my heels click through the granite church aisle. There are people shuffling around, but I can see his dark, silky curls towering over everyone else. Then, our eyes meet. It's a combination of magnetism and pain.

Fitz' POV:

I have been dreading this day for weeks, ever since Cyrus told me she would be coming.

Liv is the love of my life and she always will be, but what she did is unforgiveable. Well, not really because my love for her is unwavering. But I refuse to let her off easy and to think that this betrayal didn't hurt me because it has caused me to lose sleep for months and miss her more than I ever have before.

I am supposed to be running the United States, but instead I'm spending an hour picking out which tie Olivia would like best. Mellie laid me out 5 ties, but I want one that compliments my eyes, so Liv can't stop staring into them. I don't know what I'm thinking, I'm supposed to be staying away from her, but just the thought of those big, brown eyes looking at me again sends shivers up my spine.

After arriving to the church, Mellie and I put on a good show and begin greeting everyone. I head to Cyrus and James and ask how they're doing, when I hear a familiar click against the floor of the church. It's light, but determined, just like Olivia Pope.

As I turn around like a deer in headlights, our eyes meet.

Liv's POV:  
In the middle of the ceremony, the priest asks James to hand Ella to Fitz. He turns her on her back, over the fountain. I am instructed to put my hands behind her head, while Fitz holds the rest of her small, fragile body. I slide my hands underneath her beautiful, chocolate hair and our hands graze past each other. We instantly look at each other as the sparks fly across the church sanctuary. I can see the hurt and devastation in his crystal, ocean blue eyes.

There's no doubt in my mind that the surrounding people have noticed the connection and electricity between this beautiful, unavailable man and myself. A small part of me hopes they notice, but an even bigger part desperately knows that with his occupation, it is better this way. To have this unspoken, unseen connection is what I sacrificed everything for.

After the christening, there is a short reception of which I had a full glass of wine because the day is not over yet. While Cyrus and James talk about Ella being surrounded by love, we glance at each other. _Briefly, unnoticeable, but my whole world flips._ I chug the rest of my wine and head for the doors, without telling Cyrus goodbye; he'll understand because he knows how hard this was for me to even show up.

I realize I am the only one walking down the hallway because all you can hear is the click of my heels. But then, thunderous and quick footsteps happen to begin catching up to me and I immediately realize he has followed me.

My pace quickens to almost a slight jog. I can't do this right now, not here. I don't know when I would be able to, honestly, but now feels like the wrong time to confront him. Before I know it, he is opening an electrical closet door, grabbing me by arm, and pulling me through the threshold. Anger and frustration written all over my face, he locks the door and pushes me against the equipment. **His kiss is ravenous and passionate.**

I push him away and with a confused and angry look, I slap him. It was a harsh, yet necessary action. My anger from the past ten months spilled over into this one moment. The next thing I know, my lips are on his again. I jump on him like I'm starving and the kiss continues to deepen.

 **Passion and friction collide and create a beautiful, complicated, and messy experience.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Morning After

First of all, I just want to say thank you for the reviews, I wasn't sure if this would go anywhere, being my first time writing fanfic. Secondly, I would like to know if you guys liked that I put Fitz' POV or if I should just stick with Olivia's. Fitz' will not be nearly as long as Olivia's, but still present. Let me know in the comment section!

Continue to favorite, follow, and comment and I will continue to write, upload, and hopefully not disappoint! Happy reading! Xoxo

Chapter 2 – The morning after

"… that doesn't mean I want you. We. Are. Done."

It was a mistake. Defiance, not making love to Fitz in an electrical closet. That was nothing short of an earthquake. Two angry souls colliding after 10 months of being separated. At times, I was thankful for the distance we had to keep because it made seeing each other much more magnetic and explosive.

I didn't sleep at all last night. The vision of his large, muscular body being on mine replayed over and over like a dream I didn't want to escape. I can still feel the warm places his hands left on my body, even after a long and miserable shower alone.

After these wonderful visions, came the knife-jabbing words he said to me after. That it was a mistake and it will never happen again. That he can't control his self around me, but that doesn't make him want me either. Our conversation was abruptly interrupted by Cyrus and I don't know if I'm grateful I didn't have to stay for that dreadful reunion or if 5 more minutes with him could've shown him how sorry I was and that nothing between us has to change. He's angry, I betrayed him and he has a right to be, but the love we have for one another shouldn't disappear.

 _1 month later_

A month later and I have still yet to capture sleep. I am usually on the brink, when his deep, broken voice intrudes my thoughts. I have found myself longing for his touch and his voice. I hear it on TV and of course I watch like a 15-year-old girl stalking her ex-boyfriend on Facebook. The sight of him, whether it be a video of him walking out of Air Force One or him behind the podium addressing the people of the United States like he knows every single person individually, gives me chills and makes my temperature rise.

I'm dazed and staring at the TV before I hear a cough and realize Quinn is standing in my doorway. She politely smiles and says, "He's here."

I get up, nonchalantly thinking it is the senator of Missouri because we have a meeting late tonight so no one would see him come to my office, but to my surprise there are secret service agents swarming my usually quiet office.

I love my job and after leaving the White House, it was hard to make a name for myself other than the woman who got President Grant elected. But I prevailed and found a client, then another, and another, and it snowballed because D.C. is full of scandals and people with secrets, like myself. It is ironic, I think. That I'm the best fixer there is, yet I can't ever fix my own life. My life is always such a mess, no matter the facade I give off.

My heart skips several beats as his tall, muscular body saunters through my office like he owns the place. Nobody can do the presidential walk quite like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. He owns any room he walks into and his charismatic smile makes it all okay.

He nods his head to my co-workers standing outside the glass doors with their faces practically mushed on the glass. I stay star-struck in the middle of my office while he comes in and owns the place, leaving me breathless.

I immediately make myself a drink and motion to him to see if he'd like a drink and of course he does. I hand him the short, glass tumbler and his hand grazes my fingertips. After several minutes of silence, he breaks it, "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"You can't even say it back?"

Reluctantly and at the speed of a bullet I say, "Hi. How are you? How are the wife and kids? How is running the country? How is sleeping with your mistress in a church, electrical closet and then stabbing her with your words after? I'm sorry Fitz, if I thought I'd never have to see you again after the way you've treated me. I'm sorry, hi."

"Wow. I deserved that, but I thought I was supposed to be the angry one."

"Well, now we're both angry."

"I-I came to tell you to back off my supreme court nominee, or to see you and kick myself some more after the horrible day I've had."

I say nothing and wait for him to continue because his mouth is still slightly open and it makes me think he's not finished. We sit in silence and let it heal us from the pain we've caused each other.

His voice cracks and his eyes fill with tears, but I can tell he's fighting them back and he seems to be winning. "You ruined me. I'm ruined."

I choke back tears and breath catches in my throat before I remark, "I'm ruined."

"I don't care. I trusted you, you know. You're all I had. All I ever needed and now…"

"Now what, Fitz? After everything, you're done? Because you don't seem done to me."

"I don't know. It's for the best, but it's not what I want…"

"I think you should go, now." I cut him off because I'm afraid of what he wants. There's no doubt that he is what I want, but after everything, our situation is still difficult. It would never work, could it? I'm afraid of him hurting me again.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He tosses back what is left in his tumbler and stands up.

I watch him as he buttons his tight-fitting suit jacket. His American flag pin glistens in the dimmed lights of my office and it reminds me of the day I gave it to him, his inauguration day. The memory of that day floods back to me and it seems so long ago. Before he knew about defiance, before Mellie knew about us, before he was President, before things got really, really hard.

I find myself missing those days, where we would sneak around and whether it was 5 minutes or 5 hours, any amount of time with him was enough. Working in the White House with him and getting to see him every day. I would wait for him, watch for him, my whole life was him. And I'm scared to admit, it always will be.

Watching him walk away always puts a knot in my stomach because what if it is the last time I get to see him? What if he is really done and everything that has happened was for nothing?

He turns around while his hand is on the door and he sighs. He always looks sharp and ready to conquer but now, he looks so tired, so desperate. It saddens me that I am part of the reason for the stress and toll on his body.

"Fitz…"

"I know, I'm sorry I should be going."

"No, I-I'm just so sorry, I did it."

He nods. I see a fire light in his eyes and not the usual fiery lust that he usually holds when looking at me. It was anger. All I did was remind him of his inability to escape reality. I betrayed him and now I'm paying the price.

A/N: So this time I didn't add Fitz' POV because I want to see if you like it with or without it. So far, I am just setting everything up before the drama really starts to happen. Hope you guys like this chapter! I am going to try to upload at least one chapter a week, so bare with me! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 - Watch me back

A/N: Hi! So, glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. I'm beyond excited to continue writing for you and that you enjoy Fitz' POV because I love delving into that beautiful mind of his lol. So, I'm not sure how many chapters I am going to end up making this, so just bare with me. I will definitely finish it though! For this chapter, I know Jake is supposed to make an entrance, but my distaste for him prevents me from writing him in lol. #Olitzisendgame … Okay, I will not hold you up any longer, enjoy

Chapter 3 – Watch me back

" _Stolen moments are not a life._

 _You have nothing. End it now."_

It has been one week since Fitz came to my office. We're both in pain from the betrayal, as well as the distance he's enforcing on us. I'm ready to beg for forgiveness and to be forgiven.

I have been working with a client named Will; he is running for Governor in North Carolina. The problem with this client is that he has had no dating life. Ever. No bachelor status or settling down. The speculation surrounding this handsome man is that he is gay, which is not ideal when running for office in a red state. It would be easier if he was gay, to be honest. My gut tells me he is hiding something because he is obviously attracted to women, yet he has not declared celibacy.

Tonight, is his big donor and announcement dinner. I found him a lovely, young elementary school teacher from a small town. She has agreed to the terms, such as an NDA, having children during his term, and to stand by his side no matter the scandals that will inevitably unfold. Everybody has secrets. _But, dirty little secrets always come out._

While overseeing the signing procedure with the young woman, I wonder out loud and make sure she is ready to have children in a loveless marriage. She tells me she has always wanted children and this man is going to give them to her. Personally, I don't know if I would be able to do that. Maybe I can't see her perspective because _I am in love with an incredible man_. He has promised me the house and family, but to actually obtain that is another thing.

I never saw myself wanting kids, but when Fitz looks at me, I know I would do anything and give up everything for him. Making children with him would be easy, because it would be out of nothing but pure love. Silly me… daydreaming the impossible.

I'm getting dressed for tonight and I decide on a beautiful pure white gown with black on the sides. It is so elegant and sexy that my confidence boosts through the roof. I am curling my hair in an old-timey fashion when my phone rings.

My heart skips several beats when I see one of the White House numbers pop up on my screen. Should I answer? What else could he possibly say to me? Maybe it was a natural reflex because I answered it and took a breath before answering, then said, "Hi."

To my disappointed surprise, a crabby Cyrus replies, " _Hi, hello, how are you?_ I'm just the messenger."

"Cyrus, what is it?" He can obviously tell I was expecting Fitz… and that I am slightly annoyed.

"Well, Liv. I swear I didn't know when it was scheduled and he is yet to know, but Fitz will be there tonight."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, the campaign you're helping with, he's the key note speaker." I stay silent because I have no words. "… he doesn't know Liv, so maybe you won't have to see him. I'm sure there will be plenty of people there."

"Cyrus Rutherford Beene. Any other campaign in the whole damn country and he's coming to the ONE I am currently working with. Does he have my client list or what?"

"Honestly, knowing him: he might. Good news though, Mellie is not attending. So, have a great night, Liv!"

"Yeah, thanks."

 **Fitz' POV:**

Introductory woman: "Please give a warm and appreciative welcome to the best key note speaker there is: President Grant!"

I walk out slowly and give a big smile and wave to each side of the audience. I point to Will and give him a wink. It was my duty to come speak on behalf of this wonderful man, considering he is republican and his constituents would be helpful if I run for re-election.

Then… I see her. The most gorgeous and elegant woman I've ever laid eyes on. The woman that my heart beats for. _I exist for her_ and here she is. The glowing white cloth clings to her body like it was sewed on to her skin. She looks angelic and I can't contain myself. My temperature rises and my eyes are locked with hers. She immediately stops clapping when our eyes meet, as if to ask permission.

I didn't know that she was working with Will. I instantly let myself be consumed with jealousy at the thought of her working closely with other handsome, single men. I shouldn't be possessive, I am the one who walked away, but _I will never be over her._

My speech was about 15 minutes long. My speech writers decided to keep it light and funny. With every joke I told, I would glance at Liv. She always helped with my jokes at the WH correspondent's dinner, so I know she was judging every joke. She always says that I'm not funny, but on days when we were alone I would have her laughing hysterically.

God, how I miss that laugh and that smile. It was my favorite when I was the reason, but honestly now, I'd do anything to make her happy. Whether it was me or someone else, everything we've put each other through… she deserves happiness.

After my speech, I head straight to Will and begin congratulating him. Every couple of minutes I glance at Olivia to see if she is watching me the way I watch her. We always watch each other at events like this, hell we watch each other if are in a 50m radius. Our magnetism is indescribable.

I'm talking to a Senator from NC, when I look for Liv. She is directly across the room talking on the phone and laughing. Laughing… and I'm not the reason. I immediately become ensued with rage and jealousy that she has found someone else. But, what did I expect? It's been 11 months since we were on good terms. She has truly given up on us. I gave up on us. This is my fault. I did this. I ruined her just like she said. I want her happy, but above all I want to be happy with her because of her, for her.

 **Back to Liv's POV:**

I can feel him watching me. All night. I don't mind though. It reassures me that he hasn't given up. I know he never will, no matter how mad he gets. Just as he watches me, I do the same.

He is so humble and graceful. He gets along with everyone, despite their differences. I watch him glide across the room like he is floating. He shakes hands and gives polite smiles. He is _the best politician in the game._

My phone begins buzzing in my purse and I pick it up immediately as Harrison's name pops up. He informs me that there is a client in the office and he asks me if he should turn them away or if I would want to come in. I agree to go to the office right away, because truthfully, I was beginning to feel nauseous. I could hear Abby cracking jokes to Quinn in the background saying, "Yeah I told you so. Always working. Never turns down a case." I figured it was the intensity and electricity between Fitz and I that I just couldn't handle anymore. Not being able to claim him as mine has made me physically ill.

I politely wave goodbye to Will and his family as we will discuss the event's success tomorrow morning.

I gather my things and head for the door. The venue we picked has a beautiful cobblestone, stair entrance on the outside. Which, for heel-wearing-women, was not so easy to master. To the left is a small rose garden, which makes me reminisce about the rose garden at the White House. The first "official" time Fitz declared his love for me. I often recall that night because of how much passion and conviction was in his voice. I knew from them that we were not in just a physical relationship, but we were soulmates. Something I wouldn't be caught dead saying to anyone else, but myself.

I pass by the rose garden when a tall, dark figure grabs my arm and pulls me into the garden. Obviously my first instinct was to fight back, but when the light from the building displayed on half of his face, I immediately relaxed. Fitz…

"Where are you going?", he says in a low, husky tone. A voice I have missed so much over the past couple of months, days, hours.

"I-I have a client. Shouldn't you be inside greeting and wooing constituents?"

"I have wooed enough. Can't believe you didn't say hello or goodbye. People are going to think you're rude for not jumping at the chance to see your old boss."

" _Mr. President,_ we can't do this right now. Not here. Who knows who is watching and let my arm go now, thank you." He jumps at the realization that he is still holding onto my upper arm. He gently releases it and places it firmly by my side. I can the fire in his eyes, but not like the one a week ago. This one was subtle and warm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was still holding you… I miss you Livvie."

"No. No. We can't."

"Well, when can we? When would be a good time for you? Because I can't stop thinking about you and _I am not staying away from you any longer."_

" _What is the point? Everything that has happened. What is the point?"_

" _Because I love you."_

" _You keep saying that like it means something."_

" _I love you."_

" _I don't believe you. I don't believe you anymore."_ I regret every word, but I'm still hurt. The look on his face shattered my heart. I watch him as he turns away from me and holds his head as if it is throbbing.

"I know you don't mean that so for the second time, I am going to forgive you. Livvie, this can't be the end of us. _I will never be over you."_

This encounter definitely didn't help my nausea. Regret fills my body as he saunters away. He is right, this isn't the end of us.

A/N: Yay! Another chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it! So, I am combining scenes and not going in sequential order and I hope that doesn't drive you crazy lol. I decided that I enjoy following along with their love story and trying to stay true to what makes them Olitz, but adding my own twist and what is going on in their head during scenes. Also, Fitz' POV was a little longer, therefore making this my longest chapter so far: 1800 words! Lastly, I hope you're catching on to the italicized words being parallels between actual quotes from the show. Some are not exact, but some are. Okay, I'll have you another chapter next week hopefully! Continue to follow, fave, and read!


	4. Chapter 4 - Panic

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's another chapter. BIG plot twist** **Happy reading! XOXO**

 **Chapter 4 – Panic**

" _You want me to call a ring sweet baby?"_

" _I just want you to be happy_."

 **Liv's POV:**

I have been so busy with work lately. I have had long, late nights and early mornings. My body has been absolutely dragging. Coffee doesn't help and I've tried to eat energy bars, but they're not the most desirable things in the world.

Ever since my last encounter with Fitz I have been on edge and to say the least, bossy. I honestly feel bad for my random mood swings that are pointed towards sweet, innocent Quinn. Huck, Harrison, and Abby are used to me, but Quinn is different. She hasn't had her soul bargained for or corrupted quite yet.

I walk in to work this morning and my esteemed colleagues are sitting in the conference room. Harrison is leaning back in his roll-y chair, while Huck looks uncomfortable as always. Quinn and Abby are looking at the door, awaiting my arrival. I walk in and ask why they're just sitting and not working.

Abby blurts out, "Wow, Liv. You look… a little drab today." I could tell those were the kindest words she could find to describe my appearance. I knew I took a little less time on my makeup when I shouldn't have, due to the dark circles underneath my eyes.

"Um thank you, Abby? Get to work…"

Quinn speaks up, "Liv, maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I'm not sick, I am just sluggish this week."

Harrison responds in his charming, smooth tone, "When have you ever been sluggish? You've not been yourself this week, all you want to do is sleep, but you won't let yourself and now your body is slowing down."

Huck just slowly agrees with everyone's concerns with a simple, "Yeah, you should get that checked out, Liv."

I roll my eyes and thank them for the concern, but it really isn't necessary. I continue about my day, seeing client after client. Hoping the phone would ring and I would pick it up to hear a hushed "Hi." But it hasn't rung and I chastise myself for even wishing for it to ring. I hurry through my work and take my colleagues ill-advised commentary about my health into consideration.

Maybe I should slow down. Throwing myself into my work usually helps when Fitz and I are having problems, but for the past couple of weeks it hasn't helped as much as force my body to grow more and more fatigued.

I decide to leave the office around 5 pm, rather than my almost all-nighters. My _gladiators in suits_ are shocked and appalled that I am leaving around a decent hour and almost walk me out of the door with a congratulatory celebration.

When I get home, I decide to go for a light jog to clear my mind and hopefully ease it enough for me to fall asleep. That's why I don't sleep much, my mind races like a horse and I'm unable to shut it off, not for lack of trying. I jog around Lincoln park and debate on going to the National Mall for a detour.

I'm jogging back to my apartment when a familiar figure appears beside me and begins jogging. I look up at the tall, chiseled gentleman and give him a sly stare. He smiles and says, "A gift, Ms. Pope. _Just doing my job."_ Tom hands me a rectangle shaped black box and jogs the other way to return to his blacked-out SUV. I stop jogging and catch my breath. The SUV pulls beside me and I see Tom on a cell phone saying, "Good to go, sir." Then the window rolls up and the car continues down the street.

Before I could open the black box, it starts buzzing and vibrating. As soon as I realize what has just been "gifted" to me, I open the box in a quick, swift fashion. It's a phone, a _Fitz phone._

I swipe right to accept the call and what I hear ignites a fire in me. My heart races and my temperature rises at the sound of his raspy, deep voice. "Hi."

I stay silent as I am taken back by the greeting. "Livvie? _I need you to say something, so I know it's you. I can't just- I have to hang up if it isn't you."_

" _Hello."_

"Hello… Hi."

" _Hi."_

"How are you?"

"I've been better. Working so much that my team is officially worried about me."

"Livvie, slow down. You don't need to be running yourself ragged, you're too beautiful for that."

He always knows what to say. Here I am, ungrateful that I finally have a family that cares for me. I should thank them more often because they are, indeed, my family.

"Hello? Did I lose you?"

"No, sorry just lost in thought I guess. Fine, I'll try to make it to the doctor's office tomorrow."

"Just being stubborn Olivia Pope, I suppose. One of the many things I find inexplicably desirable. _I miss you._ And I shouldn't be calling or giving you a secret burner phone when I'm not even sure what's happening with us, but _I want to see you. I need to see you. Come to the White House."_

"Are you crazy? There's no way that's accomplishable. It's getting late, people would throw together any kind of scandal if they saw us even talking."

" _You don't think I don't know that? I do._ But it doesn't stop me from wanting what I want. Do you remember Vermont? Cyrus' wedding? The last gift I gave you…"

"Of course, I do that whole day was beautiful, but Fitz…"

"I know. I know. One day, Livvie, one day."

"I hope so. What's wrong? Something must be wrong."

"I just want to be with the woman I'm in love with, _not in the shadows."_

"You're an amazing President, Fitz. _Show them who you are_ and finish your terms. Not too much longer and we can do _whatever we want."_

"You're right. Are you home yet?"

"Yes, I just walked in the door."

"Well, goodnight Livvie. Take care of yourself, I'll try to call tomorrow night."

"Goodnight, Fitz."

 **FITZ POV:**

I love talking to her. Her voice is so smooth and sweet, much like her silky, chocolate skin. When she says goodnight, I am filled with joy and sadness. Joy because just getting the opportunity to speak to the _love of my life_ at all is a blessing. But sadness because it marks the end of our conversation.

After hanging up the phone, I begin to imagine our future together. She has never denied us a future, but she doesn't like to talk about it as much as I do. Probably because she is realistic and grounded, while I'm an idealist. I see the two-story wooden house in Vermont. Olivia says she'll make jam, but I think that's too simplistic for my queen, also she can only cook macaroni and cheese. I hear the pitter patter of little caramel, curly-haired babies running around. I can imagine waking up and falling asleep with the most beautiful woman beside me, every step of the way, through every fight (it's inevitable because we're both so passionate), for better or worse. When I marry Olivia, our vows will be meaningful and upstand, unlike my current arranged marriage to Mellie. I quickly get back to my daydream because it brings me happiness and serenity in the middle of chaos.

I drift off in my version of perfection for what seems like hours when I realize it is very late and I should be getting to bed for the early meeting I have with the Senate.

 **Back to Liv's POV:**

I fall asleep quite quickly and wake up to quietness. As soon as I check my phone for the time I realize I have slept in and turned my alarm completely off. Fitz is like a sleeping pill to me, he makes me so peaceful that somehow, I found sleep and too much of it. I jump up in a complete panic and rush to get ready. It is already 10:30 am when I leave my apartment looking an even bigger mess than the day before. I didn't even have time to do my hair, so natural curls it is.

When I finally find my way to my desk, I see my team staring at me from the other side of the office like I am an animal at the zoo. I have never slept in before and they realize something but be tragically wrong with me for that to happen. I sit in my chair and just take a breather. It is then that I realize that I'm even more tired than the day before. Quinn enters my office with a coffee and apple in hand. "You should probably eat something and maybe this will wake you up."

"Make me a doctor's appointment for this afternoon, Quinn. I cannot take this fatigue any longer. I slept for almost 12 hours and I am as sluggish as yesterday on only 4 hours of sleep. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll update you on the time." Quinn alerts me not even 15 minutes later that the latest they could fit me in was 2:30.

2:00pm rolls around and I tell everyone that I should be back after my appointment. I go to my doctor's office and they call me back almost immediately.

Dr. Gomez comes in after they take a sample of urine and blood. "Hello, Olivia. Nice to see you, wish it were for better circumstances, but I guess I am just glad that I am not one of your clients… yet." We both burst out in laughter. I have been seeing her for about 6 years now and we have gotten very comfortable with each other.

"So, Olivia. Quinn says that you've been experiencing an immense amount of fatigue?"

"Yes. I thought it was due to lack of sleep and stress, but I'm not so sure now. I slept for 12 hours last night and I am even more fatigued than before."

"Okay, well let's wait for your urine and blood sample to come back and we will see. It could be any number of things or nothing at all."

"Alright, about how long should that take? I was hoping to get back to the office after my appointment."

"Of course you are, Olivia. Either way you should start thinking of taking it easier. But, it should at the least an hour."

"Okay, I should be fine until then, thank you." Dr. Gomez leaves the exam room and comes back 45 minutes later. I begin to worry because she said an hour and it can only be really bad news for it to be that quick or really good because there was nothing they could find.

"Olivia, I found the source of your fatigue. We need to talk…"

…Panic sets in.

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter down. I'm updating pretty quickly if I do say so myself. How sweet was Fitz' little day dream about Vermont? I love that gorgeous, romantic man. So, there was supposed to be a plot twist, but I decided that being the evil genius I am, I would make it a cliff hanger instead. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO LIV? IS IT BAD OR GOOD? Everyone is so worried about her and they have a right to be. Okay, enough torture! I might try to write this weekend, if not be on the lookout next week! REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW. XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Trail

**"A/N: Hi guys! Here's an update as promised! I love reading your comments and I'm so grateful for those who are continuing to follow the story! I added in a scene that I have been dying to see. So, I don't know what direction I am taking this from now on, so if you have any suggestions message me! Happy reading! XOXO**

 **Chapter 5: The Trail**

 _"Take off your clothes."_

"We need to talk…"

Those are the last words I could hear before a deafening ringing sound takes over my ears. The doctor tells me everything she found and I am unable to process.

I walk home from the doctor's office because I feel that fresh air could do me some good with my now crippling nausea. I pass a tall hotel and it instantly reminds me of the hotel Fitz and I spent our first night together in on the campaign trail. I drift out of reality, thankfully. I begin thinking of the night that changed my life.

 **FLASHBACK: The morning after The Trail…**

I wake up and momentarily I forget where I am and who I am with. Then, I feel his warmth engulf my body. He has a death grip on me, to where I am barely able to move or look around. His arms are heavy around my waist and his head is buried in the nape of my neck. We are stuck together like two puzzle pieces, with my back against his front. I can feel his hot breath, sending chills down my spine. I look down at my body to realize that I am still naked, barely covered in the white hotel sheets. I turn over to see if he decided to get dressed, but of course he is as exposed as I am.

I take a moment and just admire his perfectly chiseled body. I don't get to look at him often and when I do, I don't allow myself very long. I don't want anyone notice me noticing him. He's beautiful and maybe that's not a word typically used for men, but that's what he is. He is sculpted, like a piece of art. He may be older than me, but last night and this morning he did not show it.

I sit up in the bed and try to ease out of his grip, leaving the sheet behind. I glance back over my shoulder to make sure he is still sound asleep and he is. I head to the bathroom and try to clean myself up a bit; this gorgeous man cannot see me looking like the hot mess I am right now. While in front of the mirror I run my hands over my shoulders, then my neck. It's like I am having visual flashbacks as I run my hands over my hot, smooth skin. When I touch my neck, I start to remember Fitz nibbling on my neck throughout the night, so gently. He would whisper things against my neck like, " _You're doing just fine."_

He took such good care of me last night. I was obviously nervous, not of being with a man, but being with _this_ man. He would continue to reassure me that everything was fine and asking if we should keep going.

We didn't talk much about what was happening, we just let it happen. I didn't hesitate, which makes me feel like a homewrecker. I should be sorry that it happened, I should be ashamed, and a part of me is. A small part. Which that makes me ashamed. That I'm not the least bit sorry.

I walk back to the bedroom to check the time and panic when I realize there is only an hour before we have to be at the breakfast in the courtyard of the hotel. Cyrus will be knocking on Fitz' door soon and I can't be here when he does. I never even went into my room last night, one glance and the next thing I know he's pushing me against the wall kissing me, then pushing a lamp off the dresser.

Fitz said, " _Just go in your room and we'll pretend like this never happened."_ But it did happen and there was no way I would've slept last night knowing he was just down the hall.

I scurry around the room trying to find my scattered clothes. The flashbacks continue as his deep voice plays over and over in my head, " _Take off your clothes."_ I put on my wrinkled clothes and realize how disheveled I must look at the moment. I just need to look like this long enough to get 3 doors down the hall.

I take one last look at Fitz laying in the bed so peacefully. He looks like a Greek God with a toga on. The sheet is only covering his mid-section as the light behind the curtains lights up his silky hair. I debate going to his side and kissing his cheek because who knows if this is the first and last time I'd see him this way.

 _One hour later…_

I head down to the courtyard where the breakfast is being held, looking a little more put together than earlier. I didn't have time to shower or do my hair, so black pant suit and bun it is.

I step to Cyrus' side and he says, "Good morning, Liv. This is incredibly too early to be fraternizing with Sally Langston, don't you think?"

I reply with a quick, half-smile and "Yes."

Cyrus then goes on to tell me that he woke Fitz up about 45 minutes ago, but he has yet to see him. Then, he actually looks at me and says, "Liv, are you feeling alright or did you have a late night?"

Sworn to secrecy I reply, "Something like that." When the Greek God himself saunters down the steps of the courtyard. He looks even more handsome than he did this morning and I don't know how that's even possible. People come rushing up to him and shake his hand and hand him their baby. I can't help to think what a future with him would look like, as he holds a baby up in the air and just giggles at it like it was his own.

Following the breakfast, Cyrus retires to his room to pack his things, while Fitz and I wait in the café downstairs. We sit down at a table and he just smiles at me, like a child holding onto a secret. The secret being last night, obviously.

Finally, he breaks the ice. "So, Olivia. How was your night? Stay up late? Have any fun?" He says with the biggest smile I've seen yet.

I just roll my eyes and refuse to let him patronize me.

"Seriously, Liv. How are you doing? Are you okay or upset? You left without waking me up or saying goodbye. I didn't know if you were angry with me or not. You were just… gone. I was hoping to wake up to you."

"Yeah, sorry. I would've stayed, but I figured your Cyrus wake up call was coming soon and I didn't know how we could explain us tangled in the sheets together."

"We were going over poling strategies." He gives me the most seductive wink I've ever seen. I tighten my legs closed, making sure I don't give away a reaction.

"Sure. Well, nice strategies, Governor." I give him a playful smile and bite my lip. Two can play this game.

We get back on the campaign bus and business continues as normal. Fitz is a little flirtier then usual, but thankfully no one notices.

 **BACK TO PRESENT DAY…**

When I walk through my front door, I decide to call Fitz on the secret phone, although I told myself I would only allow him to call me.

Ringing… ringing… ringing… and nothing.

I am desperate to take my mind off the news I received today and take a steaming hot bubble bath. I let my head fall just underneath the water, when I hear an unusual ringtone coming from my room. I then realize it is the _Fitz phone._

 **Fitz' POV:**

After giving Olivia the secret phone, we have only been able to talk once. I am disappointed in myself for not being able to make time to talk to her. My job has gotten more difficult lately and Cyrus has been pressuring me, as usual. Sometimes I wonder if I'd be better off if I would've lost the election. Would Olivia and I be together? With kids? And the house? I like to think so.

I let my mind wonder off to the first night we ever spent together. We couldn't resist one another and finally the tension boiled over into one long passionate night that I think about often.

After being dragged back to reality by Tom shutting the door to the oval office, I sit up straight and take my feet off the desk.

"Mr. President, you had a call. I was across the building when it rang. I tried to get here as fast as possible, sir but I-…"

"It's fine, Tom. Thank you, I'll call back right now."

Tom hands me the phone and leaves the oval.

I press the small, black phone to my ear and hear ringing. She doesn't pick up. I wait about 5 minutes and try again, this time it is answered almost immediately.

"Hello." I answer so formally just in case she lost the phone. I cannot afford for some stranger to have picked it up and then realize who it is.

She replies with a faint, crackling, "Hi."

"Livvie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I need you. I-I…"

"I'll be right there. Whatever it is, I'll be right there. Do you want me to stay on the phone or…"

"No, just come, please."

Before I can reply the phone clicks and I frantically clean up my desk and yell for Tom to get the car pulled around.

I arrive at her door and she opens in her silk, white pajama set, looking as angelic as ever. Before we say anything, I notice her tear-stained cheeks and give her a hug that could almost crack her ribs. I carry her to the sofa and gently sit her down beside me. She places her head on my chest and wraps her tiny arms around my abdomen. I hold her to my body as tightly as I can and kiss the top of her head. Whatever is wrong, it has broken my Livvie.

She pulls away and looks straight into my eyes as one single tear falls down her cheek. She speaks so quietly I almost miss the phrase leaving her lips.

"I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Yay! The whole reason I started writing this! Hope you liked this chapter. This was my plan from the beginning, I just had to think of a way to delay the twist as long as possible. I will continue the story! Feel free to give me ideas in my inbox. New chapter will be out next week! XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6 - What Happens Now?

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't able to update this week, I have been super busy with school. From now on, I'm just kind of winging it so if you have any suggestions on where I should take this, pm me! Happy reading! XOXO**

 **Chapter 6: What happens now?**

" _I'm going to marry you._

 _We are going to have babies._

 _Two babies, I think."_

"I'm pregnant."

The words just circled around in my head as I waited for a reaction to come across his face. His mouth was gaping open and his eyes were blank and staring just right beside my head. I may have broken him. Doubt and worry filled me from my toes up. It was not ideal. I don't even know how I feel about having kids, it's never been a priority of mine. I've always had the mindset of career first and kids later, if I found the right man.

I found the right man, just not at the right time. I feel ashamed, but I would give anything if that ring on his finger tied him to me and not Mellie. This would be a complete and utter disaster, if it got out that I was pregnant with the President's baby, while he is married.

 **FITZ' POV:**

Maybe I heard her wrong. There's no way she could be…

God, I hope it's mine. I couldn't handle her having someone else's baby. I try to speak, but no words come out as I am in utter shock. I haven't had time to process it, so I just have a blank look on my face.

"I-is it.."

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, okay…" A hint of a smile appeared on my face. Relief washed over my body.

"Fitz, it's okay. You don't have to be noble. I know our situation isn't ideal and if I decide not to keep we can continue the way things have been and…"

"Wait, you're thinking of termination? Livvie, there's no way I would walk away from this. Us." Unintentionally, my hand rises to touch her stomach, but she immediately pushes it back to her leg.

"Well, yes I'm thinking about termination. I don't know how I feel about having a baby right now and especially with our situation. _You're married, you have children, you're the leader of the free world. You're away, by definition, you're unavailable."_

"Olivia, I can do this. We can do this. We just have to figure out logistics and optics, but luckily we have the best fixer there is, in our corner."

"I don't know, Fitz."

"Okay, let's just sleep on it and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

"Nauseous, I'd say. That's how I have woken up for the past couple of weeks."

"Aww, I'm sorry Livvie. I want to go on this journey with you, every step."

"Well, that's almost impossible, but sweet."

"Can I stay here tonight? It's already 1 am so it would only be for a couple of hours anyways, but if you want time to yourself I understand."

"I want nothing more than to be with you and be normal for once."

"So it's settled then." I pick her up and put her legs on either side of me before standing up and kissing her simultaneously. It's sweet at first, but then it turns aggressive and she puts her hands behind my head as to direct me how she wants me. I love when she takes control. It's one of the many reasons I fell in love with the formidable Olivia Pope. She owns any room and whoever is in it.

 **LIV'S POV:  
**

He holds me tight. His hands are gripping just underneath my butt, the back of my thighs. I take control of what little time we have together. Every time we make love it is like an explosion. I can't even begin to express the way my body reacts to him and only him. He knows me, what I like, dislike, and what I love.

After we clean up in the bathroom, I slip into a silk, strappy nightgown and he remains shirtless in his boxers. We lay in the bed together, tangled in the sheets and each other. Maybe this is a good thing, the baby. I mean look how it has already brought us back together. But, on the other hand, we've never had a problem when it's just us two. It's the optics and the world that worries me.

"Stop it." He says as his hand is entangled in mine and he's caressing my hand with his thumb.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. It's not good for our baby or you. So, stop. We will figure it out tomorrow, but tonight… we relax and just be together."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"You must want round two."

"I must." We sit in silence before I speak up again. "6 weeks."

"What?"

"If you were wondering, I'm 6 weeks."

"Hm… 6 weeks. We're going to have to get one of those apps that tells you what size the baby is. I wanna know what's happening with our little peanut."

"Maybe… I haven't decided and you're not helping, ya know."

"Okay sorry, but you brought up the baby talk and you know I love babies, especially our baby. Okay I'm done, let's sleep Livvie. It's been a long day for the both of us. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight." I lean up to kiss him and then turn off the lamp on my bedside."

 _The next morning…_

I wake up to the smell of toasted bagels and coffee. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth before entering the kitchen. I walk on the cold, hardwood floors to see a beautiful, sharp-dressed man standing in front of the bar drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sunshine. I wasn't going to wake you, but I was going to kiss you goodbye."

"Good morning, is that coffee and bagels I smell?"

"Yes, I made Tom run out and grab you some groceries because all you had was wine and popcorn, both of which are not healthy for you, considering."

"Oh, yeah… thanks." I hop up on the bar stool and he leans down to kiss me. I turn to look at the plate and cup he has made me. I pick up the cup of coffee, ready for a big gulp. But then my nausea kicks in and I slam the cup down and head for the bathroom. Wow, this is so brutal already. I can only imagine, when my feet are busting out of my heels and my stomach can barely fit through doorways.

I finally finish and stand up to realize he is standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a glass of water and a cold wash rag. I smile sympathetically and start re-brushing my teeth.

He rubs my back and apologizes. "I'm so sorry, Livvie. I didn't even think about the coffee making you nauseous. I dumped it out so you wouldn't have to smell it anymore. Want me to make you some tea?"

"Yes that would be nice. Thank you."

I lay back in bed and he brings me steaming hot tea with a smile. He kisses my forehead and my face drops because I realize it is time for him to leave. The press will be arriving to the White House in the next hour and they can't beat him there.

"I know. I'm sorry I have to go when you're sick, but I will try to make it back tonight, if not I will call. I promise."

"Fine. Go be the leader of the free world."

"Bye, Liv."

I hear the door shut and I grab my phone to see Quinn, Abby, and Harrison have text 100 times to check on me and ask what is going on since I never returned to work like I had promised. I call Quinn and inform her that I will be in later this morning, but I wasn't feeling well and that's why I never returned yesterday. I wasn't going to tell my co-workers/ friends my news, just yet. I don't know what I'm going to do.

It was nice to see how excited and sure Fitz was, but he's always optimistic and I'm the realist.

What happens now?

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I didn't want to drag it out. So, what do you guys think? Are their reactions justified? Will Liv keep the baby? Look out for the next chapter, we will not only get Liv's decision, but more domesticated Olitz! Follow, fav, and review! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Decision

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update, I have had a lot going on with my family. But, I am ready to continue writing this story! Happy reading! XOXO**

 **Chapter 7: The Decision**

" _I did not do this for you,_

 _I did this for me."_

It's been almost 3 days since I told Fitz about the pregnancy. That's the last time I've seen him too. He's called and apologized, but with my hormones and my loneliness they don't mean much. I don't want to nag him or be overbearing, but time is not exactly on our side in this situation. I've yet to tell anyone or make a decision.

I hate to do it, but I imagine the future. With the way Fitz works, I would basically be a single parent. He would miss everything, probably even the birth. Of course, I would have my OPA team, but they're better at assassinating character than raising a baby. All I do is think about the baby and what to do. What I would tell people, who the father is, how I'm going to work and raise a child, all alone.

Before I know it, my alarm goes off at 6 on the dot. I have been laying here for hours, contemplating and arguing with myself. I slept maybe 3 or 4 hours. I'm sure that's not healthy for the baby. It's a baby, maybe just a fetus or whatever the technical term is, but it will be a baby, if I give it the chance to be. My situation is so bizarre, that I don't know if bringing a baby into my chaos of a life is an injustice.

I finally convince myself that I need to get up and get ready for work. I run a shower while I glance at myself in the mirror, completely naked. I'm obviously not showing, since I'm currently 6 ½ weeks, but to me, who sees my body everyday, there is a change. It's small, not even noticeable, but knowing there is something in there marks a change in me. I shutter out of my daydream and carefully walk into the shower.

The burning hot water washes over my body and I feel more relaxed than I have in months. Not having Fitz in my life for almost a year, then to having him potentially forever has me feeling like I'm riding a never-ending rollercoaster ride.

I finish getting ready for work and finally walk into OPA, with my team waiting for me in the conference room, as usual. They greet me with coffee and I do my best to swallow the lump of vomit in my throat and say, "No thanks, I'm trying herbal teas instead of the harsh effects of coffee on the body." Abby retorts, "Says the woman that has a bottle of wine with every meal."

All I want to say is I wish that is what I could be drinking right now. Speaking of, I need to call the doctor for a follow-up appointment and ask her about the harmful effects of wine, considering I didn't know for 6 weeks that I was growing a baby. Also, I think I'm supposed to take some kind of pills or vitamins everyday, Fitz briefly mentioned it the other night, but by the eye roll I served him, he let it go.

I go through the day like a robot. I get the job done and I've done it for so long that almost any problem has a solution, except for mine, which is ironic. Best fixer in D.C. and I can't even fix my own life, all because I fell in love with an unavailable man. Probably the most unavailable man in the world, but still.

I stop by Gettysburger on the way home and grab me the greasiest burger they have, it's what I've been wanting all day. I probably couldn't blame pregnancy on the way I scarfed down that burger in my white, silk pajama set. I would normally pair it with an old, rare, red wine, but I settled for water.

I begin flipping through the channels on the T.V., when I hear a key enter my door. Immediately I jump up and grab the nearest object, which happens to be a small lamp that was plugged in before I jerked it out of the wall. I stand up on the couch ready to take the perp. out, when the one and only Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III saunters through the door. He busts out laughing and I realize how silly I must look.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need you to put the lamp down, it's okay. I'm the President of the United States and I'm here to protect you."

I put the lamp down and crack a sad smile. He walks to the edge of the couch and puts his hands on my waist to help me down, but instead I jump on him and wrap my arms and legs around him as tight as I could. He holds me while I bury my face in his shoulder for what feels like hours, but only happens to be minutes.

He finally breaks the reunion and sets us down on the couch.

"Soooo, you missed me?"

"Very much so. When did you get a key, mister?"

"Well, I do have a bit of power, ya know."

"So, stalking was a part of the oath you took on inauguration day? Funny because I was right behind you and I don't recall hearing that section of the oath."

"I only stalk you, Livvie."

"I don't know if I should be concerned or endeared."

"Endeared, definitely." He looks around the room and my cheeks go pink when he says, "Gettysburger, Liv. Really? I got you all those healthy groceries and you eat this delicious, greasy mess."

"My body, my options. Thank you."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry. I just want you and Baby Grant to be healthy."

I get up from the couch and cross my arms. "Stop it."

"Stop what? Worrying about you and our child? Never."

"No, stop calling her/him that. The baby can't have your last name, so don't even insinuate that it's a possibility."

"I'm sorry, I know. I wish it was. I would love nothing more than to have my baby and the woman I love to have my last name. Not yet, Livvie. Just a couple of years, though."

"Who knows? Who knows if you will run for a second term or if you will actually leave Mellie? Who knows if you will still be in love with me or even want to have anything to do with the baby? –" I was prepared the continue pacing and ranting, but he interrupted me.

"I do. I know. You and I will make a plan and we will stick to it. Come on, Liv. I love you and our baby and those are the things at the top of my priority list. I will give up the presidency right now, if you want me to. I will tell the whole world of our relationship and new child, right now. One phone call. Your option."

I hesitate and pace the room, as if it were my job. I know he isn't bluffing. He stays seated on the couch and keeps a close watch on me as I pace.

"I don't know. I don't know, Fitz. I mean I will be raising this child alone, what will I tell people about the father? How are we going to do this? How am I going to do this?"

Finally, he stands up and towers over me with the softest eyes. He's tired, I can tell. So am I. But, he still came here to reassure me and to be with me.

"I don't know, Liv. But, we will figure it out." He places his hand on my flat stomach. "All three of us."

"Okay, we will figure it out."

"I can't believe we made a baby, Livvie."

"Ugh, me either."

"I promise I will make sure that I am here as much as I can be. That's our baby you're carrying and you will never be alone. I love you."

"Okay, good. I love you too, Fitz." He knows I don't say it often, so when I do, he lights up. Maybe I don't say it often, just to see this reaction. Or, maybe, it's because I was raised in a screwed-up family that never told me those three little words.

Before I know it, we are laying in my bed, partially naked. His warm, soft skin just centimeters away from mine. I can feel the heat radiating off of his body. I just stare at him for awhile, grateful that he's in my bed. Our relationship has been anything but conventional. But it's moments and days like this that make all the pain and loneliness worth it. He is fast asleep and after I kiss him on the cheek a few times, so am I.

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! I absolutely loved writing this chapter. Fitz always reassures Liv and stands by her.**

 **I want to include more flashbacks and I want to do some of your favorites! So, comment and let me know what flashback you'd like to see and I'll try to incorporate it, somehow. Keep following, liking, and reviewing! Until next time, XOXO.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Woman Scorned

**A/N: HELLO! I'm finally back. After a very busy semester & family crisis, I have found inspiration to finish this story & maybe even begin a new one ****wink wink** ***… without further a do… your next chapter. XOXO.**

 **Chapter 8: A Woman Scorned**

" _Tell Fitz he has 36 hours to convince me, in person, that he regrets the unfortunate choices he's made and truly wants to recommit himself to his wife and children. If he doesn't, he will have the pleasure of seeing the First Lady of the United States call her husband a whore-loving bastard on national television."_

* * *

I wake up tangled into his body. The warmth gives me a sense of peace and hope that I haven't felt in a long time, maybe ever. I debate getting up to face reality, or staying in this warmness that he holds me in. It's like a trance or a daydream. I could stay here forever.

He starts wrestling in his sleep and his heavy breathing and deep heart beat lighten. He is waking up. I roll over to avoid the awkward eye contact and so he doesn't think I was watching how peaceful he was sleeping.

A deep baritone voice breaks through the silence, "Hi."

I roll back over and look at the gorgeous Greek God staring back at me with jostled curls and sleepy eyes.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He pulls me in closer and I bask in his natural scent.

"I slept good. I wish every morning could start like this and every night could end like last night."

"Me too.. It has been amazing, but you know we have to…"

"Nope. No reality or outside world talk until we shower and have breakfast, like a normal couple."

"Okay, okay."

We shower for what felt like hours and go have breakfast. Mainly orange juice and some grapes that I had in the fridge because I don't grocery shop often. Usually too busy and don't feel like dealing with the crowds and lines.

"So now can we talk?"

"I guess so. But, Livvie. We don't have to decide everything quite yet."

"I know, I know. It's just… I want to be prepared for any possible curve ball that could be thrown my-our way. Which is impossible, I know. Must be the fixer in me. I'm going to start showing soon and we won't be able to hide it then. You can, but I can't."

"Liv, you know I would never deny you or our child. That is my baby and I don't want to make up some fabricated lie about the back story of conception."

"I see no other way out of it. You finish your term and if you want to run again, we will just figure it out."

"Livvie, I'm going to marry you, raise our child, and remain President. _I want to be with the woman I love, not in the shadows, openly. And if I have to stop being President, then so be it."_

"I would never force you into anything you don't want to do, so if this is how you want to go about it, we will. But, you know that's not the smart-"

"- I don't do the smart thing Livvie, I do the right thing."

Breakfast ended on a good note. He always reassures me and lifts up the possibilities. I hate having to be the realist, but let's face it… He is POTUS and a scandal such as a mysterious love-child by his former director of communications would ruin not only his presidency, but his legacy. Since finding out I am pregnant, I have come to the realization that things are obviously out of my control and I need to let people start making their own decisions, especially Fitz. He is a grown man and here I am, always trying to fix him.

He specifically told me not to try and fix him anymore.

* * *

I walk into work in a surprisingly good mood. I think it freaks out my coworkers because they are standing outside my office, looking at me like a zoo animal.

After several minutes of uninterrupted, awkward stares, I wave them in.

Abby bounces right in, as if she is ready for my explanation. "Hey, Liv what's up. Did you need something?"

"Yes. For you four to stop staring at me like I'm in the zoo."

"Sorry, Liv. It's just-" Abby looks around the room to her peers: Huck, Quinn, and Harrison.

"Just what, Abby?"

"You're… happy and-"

"So now I can't be happy?"

"No. No. Not at all. It's just… you're happy and glowing… we've never seen you glow."

I hadn't noticed the glow, but I read about it online. I was hoping I would obtain it, rather than the counterpart of non-stop morning sickness and fatigue. I'm now 7 weeks and today is the first day I haven't had morning sickness in a couple days. Finally, a break. After having Fitz watch me dry heave on the bathroom floor, the baby must be content in his/her attempt to humiliate me.

"Glow? I see no glow, thank you Abby that will be all. Find the witness of the attack from the Helms case. Bye."

"Um… sure thing, boss."

They all slowly walk out of my office, as if I had something else to say. I wasn't ready to tell them about the pregnancy, not until Fitz and I have worked out every little detail.

I begin daydreaming of finding out the sex of the baby, with Fitz firmly gripping my hand and having his other placed on my leg. I begin to be hopeful of the future and Fitz's plans. We can do this. He told me he is going to be there as much as possible and I have a checkup coming in a little over a week, maybe he can be there with me.

My thoughts are therefore interrupted by an obnoxious ringing sound of my office phone.

* * *

 **FITZ's POV:**

I waltzed into the oval as happy as ever. Putting aside the optics and the demise of my legacy, I am getting everything I have ever wanted. _To be with the woman I love, openly._ And to raise our child together. Liv and I have decided to wait on setting our plan in motion, but I don't want to wait. I want to get started right away. Start _living the life I always wanted, with the woman I love._

I begin thinking of the possible image of my new child. I hope it's a girl. Liv asked me, but I didn't want her to feel pressured or disappointed if it is a boy, which is perfectly fine as well. I already have one boy, Gerry, and one girl, Karen. Oh God. I hadn't even thought about them in this whole situation. I hope they will understand why I can no longer be with their mother. Actually, I'm quite sure they will understand. They have always loved Olivia, adored her even.

I return to my sweet, serene dream of Liv holding our precious baby for the first time. Light caramel skin, wild dark brown curls, and blue eyes, like mine. She/he better have something of mine. I want to be able to openly and definitively claim this baby.

Mellie always said she had kids for me and for my career, but I have always loved and wanted children. Having children was not a political move for me, as much as a step forward for my life. Mellie barely sees our children and I can't comprehend that. To willingly write off your children, I'll never be able to understand.

My daydream is interrupted by Mellie storming into the oval, followed by a worried and apologetic Lauren.

"I'm so sorry, sir. She-"

"It's okay, Lauren. Thank you." Lauren then closes the door, giving the First Lady/ my nightmare and I some privacy.

"Hello, honey. Nice to finally see you. It's been- oh, I don't know. A full 24 hours where I have not seen you and a full 10 hours where no one seems to know where you have been. And then I thought, oh that's right. Your whore only lives 10 minutes away, depending on traffic."

"Excuse me, Mellie, but you will never refer to her as that again. Am I clear?"

"Oh something is clear, sweetie, but it isn't what I will or will not call your mistress."

"And what would that be, Mel?"

"You will stop seeing her immediately, I thought we have been over this, time and time again. Get over her."

"Mellie, stop."

" **GET OVER HER!"**

"Mellie."

" _You see her again and I'll blow you away. Because wait until I start talking."_

"Mellie, I want a divorce."

* * *

 **Back to LIV's POV:**

The ringing continues as I stare at it. Finally, I answer it. Knowing it's a White House number, but it can't be Fitz because I still have the _Fitz phone._

"Olivia Pope, how can I-"

"Liv."

"Yes, Cyrus."

"What the hell are you thinking? That the leader of the free world can just divorce his wife and ride off in the sunset with you?"

"First of all, Cy. Calm down. We don't need you having a heart attack and where is this coming from?" Fitz and I had specifically talked about waiting until we could figure everything out to begin enforcing our plan, yet here his chief of staff is telling me step one is already in play.

"Forget the heart attack, what about America's heart? America, Liv. We didn't sacrifice everything for him to end it all with not even a full term. You can't, Liv. Don't do this. I'm begging you."

" _This was his choice, Cy. I'm going to be with him, I love him."_

" _This is not a romance novel. Some men don't get to be happy, they get to be great."_

"This isn't all on me. I'm going to hang up now."

"You and I both know he will only listen to you, you can convince him otherwise."

"And why would I do that? We deserve to be happy together, Cy-"

"-Stop it, _you're breaking my heart."_

 _Click._

He hung up on me. He really blames me for Fitz choosing me… and our baby, but he doesn't know that. Would that change things or make Cyrus madder at me?

This isn't my fault, I keep telling myself. After I become so tired of paperwork and research, my eyes become heavy with doubt and worry. I start packing up my things and am on my way out when Quinn stops me in my office doorway.

"Here. You looked like you could use this and I know you would be going home soon, so I put it in a travel mug."

I take the hot cup and open the lid to let out the hot steam and smell the contents. It's scalding hot peppermint tea. One of my favorites during this season.

I thank her and begin to proceed towards the elevator when I hear the door to our offices shut firmly behind me. I turn around to see Quinn standing there against the door, nervous.

"Did you need something, Quinn?"

"I-it helps with the nausea, I read."

"Quinn, I- This is-"

"It's okay, you're not ready, but when you are, I am… here."

I say nothing and repeatedly push the elevator down button, but I hear the office door shut as we make eye contact as the elevator doors close.

She knows. Quinn knows. Who else knows? Abby, Harrison?

How does she know? I haven't thrown up at the office or acted suspicious… well I'm always suspicious, but that's because I'm a very private person who happens to have been having an on and off affair with the President of the United States for the past 4 or so years. No biggie.

I finally snap out of my continuous meltdown by the familiar ringtone of the _Fitz phone._

"Hi." I respond graciously, hopefully deflecting any confusion or worry I might convey,

"Livvie. I'm so sorry. It slipped out, we were having a heated argument and-"

"It's fine, we'll figure it out."

"Oh thank God. I was terrified I was going to scare you and push you away."

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't really have a choice anymore."

"You always have a choice, Liv."

"Well, I choose you. So, we should get started, on our plan."

"So, let's."

"As soon as you find time."

* * *

 **MELLIE's POV:**

"I will ruin her and him. Everything they are, they will not get away with this Cyrus, I refuse to let them sweep me under the rubble. ALL that I have sacrificed for that idiotic man, who can't seem to keep it in his pants. Oh and don't even get me started on the whore, cant keep her legs closed… *mumbling and pacing back and forth angrily*."

"Okay, Mellie. Before we start rallying the troops, what is it you want? What's your endgame?"

" _I want to destroy Olivia Pope. I want her to suffer like I have suffered. I want her to suffer so much it makes him suffer. I want to make them bleed. I want their every breath to reek of poison!"_

I pause before carefully considering my next words.

" _Tell Fitz he has 36 hours to convince me, in person, that he regrets the unfortunate choices he's made and truly wants to recommit himself to his wife and children. If he doesn't, he will have the pleasure of seeing the First Lady of the United States call her husband a whore-loving bastard on national television."_

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter down! Since I haven't updated in forever, this was my longest chapter so far. This wasn't exactly where I had planned on taking this chapter, but the creative process began and I didn't exactly want to stop it. This chapter had lots of dialogue and LOTS OF PARALLELS! I love me some parallels. Anyways, I have finally decided on the direction I am going to take this story, so it should be finished within the next two months or so. Don't worry, I will fully complete it. My goal is before Scandal returns on the 18** **th** **, but we'll see. Okay, lovelies, leave me some feedback, I read every single comment and PM! XOXO.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Camp David

**A/N: Hello all! Hopefully I will have updates coming after you more & more, as it is the end of the semester! Yay. Okay, so someone said that they were a bit confused in the last chapter and I'm sorry for that! I just had so much to unload in one chapter, but I assure you, I will try to slow it down. If you ever have any questions, just pm me or put them in the comments and I'll pm you. Also, I'm so grateful for every comment, I read every one and it inspires me to write more, so keep them coming. Happy reading! XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Camp David**

" _You can dance with me or you can get off my dance floor._

 _I am fine dancing alone."_

 _\- Olivia Pope_

* * *

"Me, you, baby bump, and Camp David. This weekend, what do you say?"

"Fitz, I don't know, it's too risky."

"I need to go there anyways to finish my speech for next week. Join me, please Livvie?"

"Fine. Two days."

"I'll have a car come get you Saturday morning, bright and early."

I could hear the smirk on his face through the phone. He knows the power he holds over me. It is somewhat possessive, but just enough to exhibit my free will. Like I had a choice in the matter… I will always choose him.

* * *

I go to work every day, normal as ever. Although, there is nothing normal or conventional about my job. That is why I love it. I don't do normal, I don't want to sit in an office day on end, doing paper work. That's not for me.

It is now Friday. The day of my appointment and the day before I go to Camp David with my Fitz. Kind of feels like Christmas morning. I'm excited to get the check up on my baby, as well as see Fitz uninterrupted for 48 hours.

I walk into the OBGYN's office. Since Dr. Gomez is just my family physician, I had to find a new doctor, specifically for the baby and delivery. I researched for hours on a discrete, yet trustworthy doctor. Plus, someone who is exceptional at their job. That was Fitz' only request; to have the best of the best for me and our little peanut.

After 30 minutes of waiting, I am finally called back. They tell me to undress from the waist down and put on the pink, paper gown. "The doctor will be right in."

I hop on the cold, paper-covered examination table. I have always hated the lady doctor. So invasive.

The doctor comes in, "Hello, Ms. Pope, I am Dr. Garcia. I see here you see my sister Dr. Gomez?"

I said trustworthy. The sister of my long-time physician and friend, seemed like a good fit. When I said I researched, I meant it.

"You can call me Olivia and yes, that's correct."

"Your chart says you're about 8 weeks, is that right?"

"Yep. That's right."

"Alright, well we're going to do the transvaginal ultrasound today. We're going to see what your little jelly bean is looking like so far, sound good?"

"Sounds good. Will I be able to hear the heartbeat or is it too early?"

"It could be too early, but let's see what we get."

"Well, I kind of want to wait on hearing the heartbeat for the father, is that okay?"

"Of course! I'm here to accommodate you, Olivia."

Everything looked good. The doctor measured the baby and confirmed that I am only carrying one baby. Thank goodness. I didn't even register the possibility of having more than one in there.

I tried to call Fitz while I was walking out, but there was no answer. I decided I would just give him the ultrasound picture and tell him I wanted to wait on him to hear our baby's heartbeat.

I was trying to put my wallet back in my purse when a strong hand grabs my arm and shoves me into a black SUV. The SUV begins squealing off when I look around in the utmost confusion.

* * *

 **FITZ' POV:**

Inviting Olivia to Camp David this weekend was one of the best decisions I've made this week, excluding the peace talks in the Middle East.

I feel like I'm at the top of my game now. Knowing Liv is carrying my child, we have a plan, and I get to spend this weekend with her. I couldn't ask for anymore.

I haven't spoken to Mellie in several days since her outburst and my intolerance for her. I'm glad. I don't need her ruining my high. Olivia is like a drug to me. I only need a little bit to be over the clouds. With the job I have, it's a wonder I'm not on drugs. Although, the scotch helps.

* * *

Finally, Friday evening. I am going to Camp David tonight, where I will wait for Olivia to come in the morning. Mellie is off at a Women's Advocacy Campaign in Minnesota this weekend. Just me, Liv, and of course my agents.

I arrive at Camp David, where I have requested no cooks or maids this weekend. No need to have more people here than I need. Liv and I can handle ourselves. It will be just like the dream I often have.

Liv and I living in a huge cabin-like house, taking care of ourselves, and growing our family. In the dream, Karen and Jerry are there as well.

I toss and turn for what feels like hours, thinking and anxiously wanting the sun to rise, to hear the car I send for her to finally be here. It's been over a week since I've seen her, but it feels longer. It feels like those 10 months I spent without her, not talking to her because of anger, then reuniting because of lust and love boiling over. The conception of our baby, it is only right that she got pregnant from that day. After years of being together, that reunion made for an ultimate, forever reunion. I drift off to sleep thinking of her silky, caramel skin being in my arms in less that 6 hours.

I wake up and make myself some coffee. I figure that Liv and I can make breakfast together when she gets here. She is supposed to arrive at 8, it is now 7:30 and I'm getting antsy. Circling the rug, wearing down the colors in it, I'm sure. If Liv could see me right now she would level me to a small child on Christmas.

But I don't care. I'm excited to spend some uninterrupted time with the _love of my life._

* * *

It's now 8:20 and I realize she must've put packing off until the last minute. I hope she isn't working. That is just like Liv, to work all night long.

I see Hal pick up his cell phone as it is ringing.

He gives me a look. A serious look. And my heart sinks. I can tell in his eyes.

"Sir-"

"She's not coming…"

"Sir, the car has been at her apartment since 7:30 and Tom finally went up to her apartment, but there was no answer. He asked the super for a key to check on her after 15 minutes of knocking…"

"And?"

"Sir, she's not there. Her bed is made, her suitcase is gone, and a significant amount of clothes are missing. She's gone, sir."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where the hell did she go? She knew a car was coming for her. She didn't. She didn't run. She couldn't have. Everything was good with us, great even."

An hour and a half later, Tom pulls up and asks to walk in. I am slumped over on the couch, fighting every urge I have to cry.

"Sir, this was laying on the counter. I thought you would like to have it."

Tom looks at me with pity eyes and hands me a small, square, black and white photo.

I recognize the paper. Then I see what could only be, our little peanut. The top indicates it was today, must have been this morning.

Where is she? Where is Olivia Pope?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter wasn't super long, but I thought it had enough drama to stand on it's own. This happened to be a Fitz centered chapter, who knew lol. Uh oh! Where is our Livvie?! So, who has Olivia? Friend or foe? Was she kidnapped, or did our dear Livvie skip town? Find out in the next chapter! As always, reviews are much appreciated and pm with any questions! Until next time! XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10 - Gladiators Don't Run

**A/N: Surprise! Two updates in one week, what?! I'm really motivated to finish this story for you guys! Also, the last chapter was super short and I know many of you are eager to figure out what happens next and I'm excited to share it with you. Thanks, as always, for the wonderful and enthusiastic comments! I love reading them. The majority of you have guessed that Mellie has something to do with Liv being taken… let's just see. Happy reading! XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Gladiators don't run**

" _Life as you know it is over."_

* * *

 **LIV's POV:**

I wake up in a dark room, seems to be a hotel or something. I walk around with my hands on the walls to feel for a light switch, finally I find one. I jump because I expect to find someone in here with me.

My stomach growls. That's not good. I need food or water, all I ate today was a nutrigrain bar and a bottle of water. Today, whatever day it is by now. I hear the door, but I don't hide like some coward. I face my kidnapper and that's when I lose all respect I had for this person.

"Seriously, Mellie. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you're the reason my dear, love-sick husband is about to throw away everything and I need to put an end to it."

"We've decided to finally start our lives together."

"How sweet, if it didn't equate to my demise, I might be rooting for you two, not this time. You see, Olivia. _I do my job. I smile and I push him and I make sure he has what he needs. I do my job._ But, now he has this crazy notion that he can divorce me and just get me out of the way. Well, I be damned if I will let that happen. I'm a well-educated, meticulous woman. _A nasty woman._ So, I figured out the solution to my problem. Any ideas, fixer?"

"Eliminate the problem."

"Ding ding. Correct."

"So, you're going to what? Kidnap me. Kill me."

"No, dear. You're going to leave him… again. But, this time let's make it stick."

"There is no way in hell, I am leaving him."

"I have a feeling our negotiation will go well in my favor."

"And what is your proposition?"

"Leave him, no contact. Until his complete presidency is over, this includes re-election. If the philandering pig can even get elected again, Lord knows we made it possible the last time. And I won't out you both to the world right now."

I winced at the way she was talking about him. The love of my life being equated to a cheating pig made me sick. Not the man I love. He never meant to cheat. He is such a good man. I can't let this stupid woman ruin him.

"He's going to do that in a couple of months anyways. Weak bargain, Mellie."

"Oh. I forgot… I will release your sex tape." She adds a devious and evil smile to the end of the sentence. As if she's won. Maybe she has.

"Um… what tape is that?"

"Oh you know, Liv. The one Billy Chambers was going to release. The thing is, Billy only had half of the tape. I have the rest of it. Where your voice and name is clearly heard."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would and I think you know that. Probably why your foot is tapping so fast."

I immediately stop tapping my foot, which I was doing unconsciously. I don't know what to do. Our plan will not work with this curve ball thrown our way. I have to protect my baby. I can't let a sex tape of his/her parents be released to be played on repeat for eternity. Maybe it's for the best. This way I can save Fitz' presidency and our reputations. Our poor baby. Either way it will be in the media cycle day after day. This is my escape. Whether Mellie is doing me a disservice or a favor, I have to take it.

"Where should I go?"

"I have a place and a plane all ready for you."

"And where is that?"

"North Carolina."

"By the beach or mountains I hope."

"Beggars can't be choosey, my dear. Mountains it is. It's a quaint little place, really. I think you will enjoy it."

I decided not to mention the baby. I feel that she will try to get even more vengeance if she knew a child was in the mix. Maybe even use it against Fitz. My poor Fitz. Having to be all alone with this shrill woman. No contact until his presidency is over, including re-election. I'm secretly happy I don't have to say goodbye. It would be too hard and I know he would convince me otherwise.

Mellie let me go home and grab some things. I didn't take long. I dropped my purse on my way out and everything spilled out. I picked up the sonogram picture and tears began to stream down my face. My sweet little peanut is going to grow up with it's father. An amazing father he would be too. I've seen it, with Karen and Jerry.

I gather my purse back up and I lay the sonogram picture on the counter. I know he'll come here or have Tom come. I hope he finds the picture and knows that I didn't do this because of him, but for him and our baby.

The weight of the world is on my shoulders. I arrive at the airport and board a small, private jet. I look out the window at D.C. and imagine poor Fitz waiting at Camp David for me. Our perfect weekend will never happen.

* * *

 **FITZ' POV:  
**

It has been one week since Olivia has disappeared. I can't decide whether to be worried sick or angry with her. I don't know the whole story, I don't even know half of it. I just know, she's gone. The woman I love and the mother of my soon-to-be child.

I have my guys everywhere checking for her. Her office, her apartment, every corner of the country. Nothing. Like thin air, she's vanished.

I went to her apartment yesterday. To check things out for myself. I let out a sob so loud and distraught, my men came busting through the door. I dropped to my knees with no fight and no power to get back up. I knew they said she was gone, but to see it for myself, in person was a different, more devastating story.

It has been two days since Mellie returned from her trip and she has barely said two words to me. Even without Olivia here, I intend to follow through with the plan. I don't want to be in this loveless marriage any longer. I have had the divorce papers on my desk for several days now. Just waiting for the right time to get into it with her. Lately, I have been exhausted, seeing as I get maybe 3 hours of sleep a night. I have never been able to sleep without Olivia and I on good terms. Now, not knowing where she is has put me in utter distress. Like those 10 months I was angry with her about defiance, I only slept due to the coma induced by scotch.

* * *

 **Back to Liv's POV:**

One week has passed since my abrupt, tumultuous departure. I have settled into my small, cabin-like home in the mountains. Everyday, as I watch the sunrise on the horizon, (since I barely sleep anyways, I'm always up when the sun rises), I imagine how much Fitz would absolutely love it here. He always talked about living in a cabin in the wilderness, away from everyone and everything. Of course, he would want somewhere much larger, for the many kids he says we were going to have.

I called my team to alert them that I will not be returning and that they should not worry about me. I decided to have Abby move out here with me in a couple months. I don't want to raise this baby completely alone. Although, Abby and I know nothing about babies, we will figure it out. Right now, I want her to help Quinn, Harrison, and Huck get prepared to take OPA into their own hands. Only Quinn and Abby know about the baby, I wanted to keep it that way.

I have filled the library with plenty of baby books, for both the pregnancy and after. I have picked out which room will be Abby's and which room will be the nursery. I decided to wait for Abby to begin decorating it. She loves baking, that's similar to decorating I think.

* * *

It has been 14 weeks since I left D.C. Abby is now fully moved in and so am I. My baby bump is significantly larger, considering all I do is eat now. I crave anything and everything. Abby loves my mood swings and cravings, especially since she's a fiery red head herself.

I miss Fitz more and more each day. Everything reminds me of him. Every time the baby kicks or I get butterflies, I think of him and how much he would love to see and feel my belly now. He would touch my stomach when I was still flat, I could only imagine now.

I've tried to move on, to come to terms with my fate. That I cannot be with the man I love, at least for another 6 years and by then, who knows. He could move on. He's beautiful and I wouldn't expect him to wait. For all he knows, I left him by choice. I'm sure that's what it looks like.

My morning routine begins with my prenatal vitamins, some mint or chamomile tea to help with my insomnia, and whatever breakfast food Abby decides to bake. Today, it's muffins. Yum. Being in my second trimester has been a lot easier. Abby says I'm glowing and my morning sickness has subsided now. My body is changing daily and it's beautiful to see it take on a new form.

I'm sipping my chamomile tea in the library, when I hear a glass shatter in the kitchen. I immediately run to check on Abby, but who I see standing outside the sliding glass door surprises me just as much.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG who is our guest?! Next chapter will fill in the time jump from Fitz' POV and what transpires since Olivia's departure. So, our Livvie was not kidnapped and didn't run, purposefully. I cannot wait until the next chapter. I have big plans for you lovelies. Next chapter will include a flashback and a request one of you made! I will give credit for the idea as well. Keep the comments flowing! Until next time. XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11 - You Found Me

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I struggled with the decision to continue the story I finally decided... happy reading! XOXO**

 **Some questions answered: Mellie was out of town when she was planning Olivia's departure, so no one suspected a thing. Mellie also knew that Abby was with her and planned for Abby's flight to go to Virginia, then from there the CIA agent picked her up and drove to NC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - You Found Me**

"My whole life is you.

I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you.

You own me."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK: 12 weeks ago**

* * *

 **FITZ' POV:**

My assistant barges in and notifies me that Huck, one of Liv's co-workers, asked for a meeting with me and said that he has found something on Olivia. I immediately tell her to schedule a meeting as soon as possible.

My heart breaks again, day after day, when I open my eyes and realize my Livvie is gone and our baby is without a father. I love that woman more than life, my job, or my country. I was called to be President, that I'm sure of. Yet, the thought of giving it up for her, I have never hesitated. I would give anything to see her again or to hold her in my arms. The feelings I have right now are more confusing than words can describe. I don't know whether I should be angry for her escape, or mourning for absence. I need to know the whole story and who knows if I will ever get to.

* * *

Hours pass and I sign papers for what feels like days. Honestly, being president is a lot of paperwork. In the back of my mind, I can hear Liv saying, "Suck it up, you're the leader of the free world". Finally, my meeting with Huck has arrived.

The short, wide, dark/leather-dressed man enters the Oval Office. He greets me with a handshake, but says nothing. He's a weird fellow, I've always thought that. Liv has told me how they saved each other and for that, I am forever grateful. He looks almost as dead as me. He must be as lost as I am because he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"So, my assistant said you've found something on Olivia? I wasn't aware you were searching, you never said anything to the agents I sent to OPA."

"Uhh, yes. I noticed Liv was being very unusual the last couple months, so we all urged her to go to the doctor. Then, out of nowhere she up and disappears. That didn't sit right with me."

"So, you started looking for her or?"

"Yes, but all dead ends."

"Okay... and, well Huck why are you here today?"

"I found something. I stopped searching for where she went and started searching for who knew where she was going. I tracked her every move for the days leading up to her departure."

"And?"

"Well, besides the various trips to Gettysburger and her "meetings" with you, she was seen with Mellie."

"Dear God, I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying."

"I looked into Mellie and I found out that she was snooping around some CIA agents, young males in particular."

"Please God, no."

"Mellie arranged for Liv to leave, I just can't find out where. Abby left too and I know she is with her, she has to be, but I've searched every near where Abby's flight went and nothing. So, I'm here today, with a man who has everything in his arsenal, for help. We both love Liv and owe her everything. So I need your help."

"Don't you worry, I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Do you want me to... you know, take care of Mellie?"

"What? No. I have a special place in hell for her."

Huck got up and left and I couldn't believe the conversation we just had. Melody Grant had something to do with Liv's disappearance and I was going to get to the bottom of it, fast.

* * *

I finished the rest of the paperwork and meetings I had today. I grabbed the divorce papers and headed to the residence, Mellie was sitting on the couch in our bedroom reading some papers when I barged in, unapologetic about how loud the door slammed.

"Honey, what's wrong? You look angrier than usual."

"Oh, cut the crap Mel. I know you had something to do with Olivia leaving and I want to know just how much."

"Dear, I haven't the slightest idea as to what you're referring to. I assure you, Olivia leaving was not my dream come true. It provided me with a grumpy, depressed, scotch-soaked husband."

"Keep lying and I swear Mellie, I will destroy everything you ever care about. Which is not much, I might add." With that remark, I stepped closer to the couch and my voice boomed against the thin walls. Mellie stood up as if to challenge me.

"You wanna play, let's play. I have far better weapons than you, dear."

"I doubt that."

"Don't test me, Fitzgerald."

"If you had anything to do with the love of my life leaving, believe that I will be doing more than testing you. You just made the worst mistake. Here."

I slammed the divorce papers down and stormed out of the room. I'll sleep in one of the many rooms there are to avoid being near that cold-hearted woman.

After my meeting with Huck, I immediately called some friends I have in the CIA and told them it was priority and to keep it within the list of names I give them. No way was I letting Mellie's boyfriends get a hold of the fact that I'm on to her.

It was days before they even got a hint of a lead. It frustrates me because I can't get anything out of Mellie and the investigation is hitting dead ends. I decided to move the scope of the investigation to find some lethal dirt on my wife. I don't understand how she was so slick in getting Olivia out of here with no trace. Even her friend Abby is undetected. I have no intention of ever ceasing the search though, whether it takes days, months, or years. I will never give up on Olivia or our child.

* * *

10 weeks go by and I have everyone I trust searching for my Livvie. Last night I laid awake for hours on end. Thinking about her beautiful face and how her belly must be growing bigger day by day. I wish so much that I could be with her while her body changes and probably her moods too. That I could be the person she takes her anger, from mood swings, out on. I wish more than anything, that she is safe and Mellie and her little helpers didn't hurt _the only woman I have ever truly loved._

I am as helpless as ever. I think about Olivia all day while at work, then again when I'm not working, and all through the night, causing me to get no sleep. Cyrus has become concerned and started saying I look like the walking dead. I feel like I am as well. Everywhere I look, I think of Liv.

I have finally had enough. Nobody is getting anywhere. The goons Mellie hired have fled and Mellie has been out of town on charity events ever since I confronted her. She gets back tonight and I am done playing her games while I suffer in silence. Times like this, I hate being the President. I hate having to hide my feelings and act like everything is okay. I am human. A human who has feelings and has lost the two most important things in his life. I cannot sit and watch while everything slips out of my control. Liv would hate the person I have become. I have let everyone run my life for as long as I can remember and it's finally time I stood up and took charge.

* * *

Mellie returns from her pointless trip late at night. I have her escorted straight to the bunker. I can only imagine the hell she gave her agents for leading her out of the way. They will get compensated nicely for that. I finish all my work for the day and head down to the bunker. I have never been a man to abuse or torture a woman, but Mellie will feel my wrath.

"Nice of you to join me in this hell hole, honey."

"Oh, it's just getting good." The way the word honey slips off her lips makes me nauseous. We were always in a marriage of convenience, but I have never found her as revolting as I do right now.

"What the hell are we doing down here, Fitz?"

"You're staying here until you tell me where Olivia is. I'm not playing your childish games anymore. She is a person, Mellie. You cannot just hide her or banish her from here. Whether she wants to be with me or not, this is her home. Where her friends and business are. This is unacceptable."

"And if I don't tell you?"

"I will release the video of you talking shit about the southern people of America, people you have called family on National television."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cyrus put a video camera in your office when you had a meeting with your new campaign manager. Running for senator so soon?"

"You son of a bitch! That was a private meeting."

"I'm sure your constituents wouldn't very much like being called, how did you so eloquently put it?" I take out my phone and start playing the video where Mellie calls the voters of the great state of Virginia "stupid hicks who can't tell a voting booth from a McDonalds".

"I'm ashamed to even call you my husband. I have sacrificed EVERYTHING for you. EVERYTHING."

"Yes, we all know, Mellie. We know that I treated you awful and I didn't give you your dream residence and job. You want to be President? Start acting like one. The crap you're pulling will be publicized and I will be the one to do it if you do not tell me where Olivia is and sign the divorce papers."

"Fine. She's in North Carolina. I have a CIA agent there with her and her friend Abby. His name is Richard Smith. His number is on the burner phone in my top drawer of my desk."

"I would say thank you, but you didn't do this out of the kindness of your heart. Goodbye, Mellie. We're done here."

I decided to let Mellie stay in the bunker for a while longer, until I can figure out what to do with her. I don't want her dead, but I don't want her to go unpunished for her sins.

* * *

I jump on Air Force One as soon as possible to get to North Carolina. Of course, the press is all over it. Cyrus concocted a cover that I was going to pay my respects to the passing of a North Carolina senator. When really, the funeral wasn't for another day and I didn't plan on going, but now I may have to stop by or suspicion will arise.

I contacted the agent Mellie sent to guard Olivia and he told me the address of where she was being held. I suspected the agent would be long gone by the time I got there and I was right.

My agents started casing the outside of the small cabin in the mountains and I couldn't wait any longer. I got out of the SUV and stood outside a glass door until I began knocking. I only knocked twice when I saw Abby stand like a deer in headlights from the kitchen. The cabin looked beautiful, inside and out. Like a perfect hideout for me and Liv. It was then that Olivia came around the corner.

I can't explain the way my heart dropped at the sight of her. She was in relaxing clothes and her hair was naturally curly. I could spot her full lips from across the room. She saw me and dropped her glass mug to the floor, shattering. I opened the unlocked door and the next thing I know, Liv comes running at me, full speed.

She leaps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist and starts sobbing uncontrollably. My heart feels like it could burst at any moment. Having her in my arms after worrying and thinking about her everyday gives me the most overwhelming feeling. Her love awakens my soul and makes me reach for more. She plants a fire in my heart and brings peace to my mind.

"Livvie, calm down. It's okay." I say, as I rub her back. Her belly is pressing against mine and it is then that I realize she has gotten significantly bigger. Her very small and petite body has grown. It settles the nauseous feeling I've had for weeks to think that she and our baby are okay.

"You found me", she says as she presses small, quick kisses all over my face. Still latched onto me like a koala bear, I take us to the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it and I hope I cleared some confusion from the last chapter. If you have anymore questions, just ask! I hope my inspiration continues so I can deliver another chapter by next week, but writing doesn't exactly happen that way. I think there will only be 2 more chapters, but I'm not completely sure. Thank you for** **reading! XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12 - Our Bubble

A/N: I'm so sorry I stopped updating this story, I got carried away with my other one and I lost all inspiration for this one, but I am determined to see this one through as well. So, happy reading! XOXO

* * *

Chapter 12: Our Bubble

"I am better with you, you are better with me."

* * *

Previously…

I can't explain the way my heart dropped at the sight of her. She was in relaxing clothes and her hair was naturally curly. I could spot her full lips from across the room. She saw me and dropped her glass mug to the floor, shattering. I opened the unlocked door and the next thing I know, Liv comes running at me, full speed.

She leaps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist and starts sobbing uncontrollably. My heart feels like it could burst at any moment. Having her in my arms after worrying and thinking about her everyday gives me the most overwhelming feeling. Her love awakens my soul and makes me reach for more. She plants a fire in my heart and brings peace to my mind.

"Livvie, calm down. It's okay." I say, as I rub her back. Her belly is pressing against mine and it is then that I realize she has gotten significantly bigger. Her very small and petite body has grown. It settles the nauseous feeling I've had for weeks to think that she and our baby are okay.

"You found me", she says as she presses small, quick kisses all over my face. Still latched onto me like a koala bear, I take us to the couch.

* * *

Once she finally gives my lips back, I whisper to her, "I love you with all of my heart and I have missed you more than you can know."

"I missed you." She starts placing tiny kisses all over my face and I laugh as how affectionate she is being. She must have truly missed me or been scared. Her skin is burning hot under my touch. I run my hands all over her body, as if to re-memorize her curves. The baby has added weight in all the right places. She's fuller than before and I love every inch of her.

Abby clears her throat, "Uh-hm. I'm going to go for a walk, to give you guys some privacy."

We both thank her. "I thought I might not see you for awhile, at least until your term was over." Her eyes begin to well up with tears and I can feel my heart physically aching. I hate to see her cry, which is not often.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it's Mellie's."

"She must have found out about the baby or our plan."

"No, she doesn't know about the baby, I think she would have said something." Her hand falls on the small swell of her belly. I look at her rubbing her belly and all I want to do is hold it and kiss it.

"Fitz-", she says as she grabs my hand and pulls it to her belly. It's too early for the baby to be kicking, I think, but just feeling her swollen belly gives me hope for the future.

"We're going to be a family. It's what we've wanted from the beginning. It's actually happening."

"How is it going to happen? Mellie is a horrible human being, but she was right, there is no way the American people will accept me, especially now. Fitz, the timing of the baby is going to be suspicious. This can't work, can it?"

"I'll be damned if it won't. This past year has taught me only one thing, I cannot live without you. I am not me without you. You complete me, Olivia. I cannot exist without you. And now this baby, it is our chance to be and do everything we've always wanted", my hand still rests on her belly and I never want to let it go. My whole world is beneath my fingertips and I lost them for months.

"Whatever you say, Mr. President", she gives me a smirk that reminds me of how we got into this situation in the first place.

"You look like you haven't slept in months", she says that, and it is completely true.

"You're not wrong. How could I sleep when I had no clue if you or our baby were okay or if you had truly left me."

"I left the sonogram in my apartment for you, but I was afraid you would think I left. I'm so sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize, this is not your fault. Speaking of…", I pull the sonogram out of my suit jacket pocket.

She grabs it from my hand and looks shocked that I carry it around.

"Of course, I always have it on me. I didn't want anyone to find our little peanut and I wanted him or her close to me at all times. Not as close as he or she is to you of course."

She laughs, and it is like music to my ears. "I miss laughing at your jokes."

"I missed making you laugh and hearing your laugh."

"We have a new one by the way."

"A new what?"

"Sonogram, I went to the doctor while I was here. I had to get new vitamins. Also, I needed a new doctor in the case if I was here for the birth", she gets up and my hand drops down onto the couch.

I tried to keep those kinds of thoughts far from my mind, the thought that I would never see my child as a baby. I couldn't handle that cruelty.

She comes back to the couch and sits right next to me, to the point where our legs could be connected together. I don't mind it though, I prefer it actually. I take the sonogram and marvel at how much our peanut has grown in the few months I last saw it. It's amazing. I have been through this, two other times, but Mellie was never excited or shared the sonograms with me like this. Plus, that was over 15 years ago. This is special. This baby was created from such passion and yearning. I flashback to that day in the electrical closet all the time, I usually have to take a cold shower following these thoughts.

"I can't believe it still."

"I can, now. Day in and day out, I hold my belly so instinctively. I've started talking to it now. I never thought I would be one of those people, but I find myself talking to it like it can understand me."

"What do you tell it?"

"I talk about you mostly. I tell our baby all of the sacrifices you've made and how much you love us. Even if she or he would not see you a lot, you had the biggest heart and you would give him or her the whole world if you could."

"Those are all true things. Thank you, Livvie. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I will love you and our baby for the rest of eternity."

"I know you will, baby. I'm so glad you found us."

"Well, I have a funeral to attend tomorrow but for tonight and tomorrow, I'm all yours."

"Oh, really?" She raises an eyebrow and I already know what she's thinking because I am thinking it too.

"What about Abby?"

"She can wear ear muffs. You can ask Abby, I have been so horny these past few months."

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, what a filthy mouth you have."

"Oh, you know it gets much filthier than that, baby."

"Uh-hm! Gross", we both turn to the glass door and we see Abby standing there with a disgusted look on her face. "Take your nastiness somewhere else."

"Oh please, you've said worse things Abigail. Sorry, we were in our bubble"

"You're right. Do I need to get a hotel room tonight?"

"Only if you don't like the sound of amazing sex happening in the room down the hall."

"So, that's a yes. Does this mean we're leaving this God forsaken hellhole now?"

"I can assure you, it is safe to come home, Abby. I'm so sorry this happened and thank you for taking care of my world."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. President."

I hold Liv in the strongest embrace as I carry her to the bedroom to truly be in our bubble.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the update, as this story comes to a close, I am going to do time gaps. I am going to cover some of Olivia's pregnancy because who doesn't want to see Fitz doting on her every need? Hopefully I can update soon! XOXO


End file.
